


floorboard

by junhaos



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, its not angsty just read it til the end, jonghyun is being difficult, pouty minki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaos/pseuds/junhaos
Summary: “I know you really want to hang it on the wall, but—”“—but what?” Minki all but pouts.alternativelyjren bicker like a pair of 10 year-olds.





	floorboard

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back!! sort of. also this was unbeta-ed so beware!!

“I know you really want to hang it on the wall, but—”

 

“—but _what_?” Minki all but pouts. Jonghyun merely shrugs and proceeds to ignore the tug on his heartstrings. Wait, _tug on his heartstrings_? This wasn’t the fucking National Exams. He shakes his head and goes back to scrolling through Twitter, while Minki continues to stand in front of him with scrunched eyebrows.

 

Minki’s persuasion skills were off the charts. He wants something, he gets it. It’s as simple as that.

 

Needless to say, Jonghyun was far from prepared when Minki launches himself onto Jonghyun on the couch, creating a whole mess of limbs.

 

Minki wastes no time and straddles his friend, sending the phone he was holding a few seconds prior, flying across the room – muttering something along the lines of he’ll buy Jonghyun a new one that _didn’t_ suck.

 

“What the—” Jonghyun starts. “—I used my first pay check to buy that!”

 

“Don’t care. I can get you the new iPhone. Now let me hang my Gaga poster on the wall.” He says, voice soft and measured, a stark contrast to the way Jonghyun’s voice sounds when he breathes out a reply.

 

“Why does it have to be in the living room? I’m sure she won’t mind seeing you _snore_ in your bedroom.”

 

“ _Jonghyunnie_ ,”

 

“No. Now get the _hell_ off of me Minki,” He whines, struggling against Minki’s hold on his shoulders. Generally speaking, Jonghyun had a stronger build than the other. Let’s be real here, Minhyun used to call him _muscleman_ in high school. – so it wasn’t exactly a surprise to Minki when he lands on the floorboard with a loud thump.

 

“Now you’re just being mean.” He huffs, words laced with an underlying tinge of hurt. Jonghyun spares him a glance from his bedroom before slamming the door shut.

 

 

**-**

 

“Minki look, Pokemon!” Jonghyun had squealed, dragging the doe-eyed boy to the booth that caught his eye.

It was one of the rare weekends where they weren’t drowning in submissions and coursework. Naturally, Jonghyun deemed them fit to have a laid-back Saturday. In his books that meant drowning in a sea of people at a Comic Convention _instead_. Minki only hummed in agreement when his flatmate asked if he wanted to tag along.  

 

Jonghyun eases his wallet out from his coat and hands the Bulbasaur cosplayer a 5 dollar note, all the while grinning like a madman. Minki laughs. Jonghyun was all sorts of things but never was he overeager. It was quite amusing.

 

Minki had been too preoccupied by the latter’s smile to notice what the _hell_ he had managed to cop with _only_ 5 dollars.

 

He glances around the hall absent-mindedly while the cosplayer tried stuffing Jonghyun’s purchase in a tube, only to find his jaw dropping close to the carpeted floor when he spots a Lady Gaga poster across the aisle with a 2 DOLLARS ONLY sign hanging limply by its side.

 

“ _Kim Jonghyun_ , I have found my true purpose in life and it’s that poster right there.” Minki had breathed as he made his way across the exhibition hall, dragging a laughing Jonghyun by the sleeve.

 

 

-

 

 

To say that they were treading on eggshells around each other after the Pouty Incident (that's what Jonghyun calls it) would be a complete understatement. Minki seems to have completely vanished from the face of their cramped apartment over the course of an entire week, and that’s saying something considering the fact that it was relatively _small_. He was either out with their friends or locked up in his room. Either way, Jonghyun _hates_ the scowl that has established permanent residency on Minki’s face.

 

Come Saturday, Jonghyun decides he has had enough of the suffocating tension. He leaves his bedroom to find Minki with his back hunched over something in the hallway.

 

“Hey, do you want to have ramen for din—” Jonghyun halts.

 

“Where are you going?” He chokes on his words at the sight of the bags by Minki’s side.

 

“I’m leaving,” Minki whispers, face ashen.

 

That sets the world spinning off-kilter for Jonghyun.

 

He breaks into an apology.

 

“Is this about the poster? Because please, be my guest. The living room’s all yours. Minki you can’t just _leave_ because I didn’t want Gaga staring at me from the wall while I watch TV, that’s so stupid. I’m sorry but wha-”

 

“For the laundromat. It’s been a whole week. Our clothes are rotting in the hamper.” The boy cuts Jonghyun off, the corners of his lips slowly quirking up, scowl long gone.

 

“But, the bags?”

 

“We’ve run out of plastic bags.”

 

 _Oh._ Well that was embarrassing. Jonghyun exhales.

 

“Can I really put it up?”

 

“What?” Jonghyun asks, confusion from the previous thought of Minki leaving tumbling over him like waves.

 

“The poster, Jonghyunnie.” Minki ditches the bags and takes a step forward, hands clasped behind his back.

 

A moment passes.

 

“Well that’s negotiable. As long as I get to put my Onibugi poster in the kitchen,” He replies curtly, breaking into a sheepish smile.

 

“So that’s what you got at comic con!” Minki snaps his fingers and pauses.

 

“It’s a deal.” Minki beams and for a moment Jonghyun thinks he has never seen a sight as beautiful as the boy standing in front of him.

 

If people were to ask him to choose between his Onibugi poster or Choi Minki, he’s got the answer ready on the tip of his tongue. No qualms.

**Author's Note:**

> my first jren drabble!! hope it was ok? tell me what you think. ♡


End file.
